


climbers

by justsomerain



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Best Friends, Dumb Stunts, Gen, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomerain/pseuds/justsomerain
Summary: Lena is certain she has a brilliant plan to woo Amélie into going on a date with her. Aleksandra is not so certain this plan is as brilliant as Lena thinks it is.





	climbers

“Don’t do it.”

Aleksandra shook her head, sighing heavily as she watched Lena pump herself up. They had been standing here for the past ten minutes, and during that time Lena had already said the same thing five or six times, and every time her advice had been the same. Don’t do it, Lena, she’ll eat you alive.

“But I could though. I’m suave, I can be suave. You’ll see. She’ll be so impressed that she’ll have no choice but to go on a date with me.”

Aleksandra raised one eyebrow, giving Lena a look.

“If you are certain. I am not driving you to the hospital, you know that now.”

Lena shrugged cheerfully, unconcerned at the possibility of her trying to woo the French exchange student going absolutely, incredibly wrong. 

“Nah, it’ll be fine. I’ve practised this, you know. I could do this in my sleep!”

She watched as her friend rolled her shoulders, limbering up before the feat she was going to attempt to pull, and looked at where Amelie was sitting, a better vantage point at her height than Lena had.

“You know that she has books lying everywhere, yes?”

Lena nodded at that, humming.

“And that you will have to climb that wall smoothly.”

“I know.”

Aleksandra looked again, then at Lena, and then at the raised platform again, which was looking out over the square, now sunny enough to enjoy the sun while studying.

“You are going to break your neck,” she said flatly, not as much a value judgement as it was an observation, a hint of mirth in it at her friend’s quest to win a date with the girl she liked so much.

Lena scoffed at that, waving away the concern.

“I’ll be fine! Here, wait…” She put down her bag at Aleksandra’s feet, stretching one last time. “Watch my stuff, yeah?”

Aleksandra sighed, rolling her eyes at her friend, preparing her phone unobtrusively, because if this went wrong she would have to have this on tape. It’d be amusing for days. Weeks maybe.

“You do you, Lena.”

And with that the brunette was gone, dashing across the square, making for the wall that she was going to scale, or said she would scale, as Aleksandra held her phone steady at waist level. This was either going to go exceedingly well or exceedingly great, and either way it was going to be great to have it on film.

She had to admit that Lena was fast, and fairly skilled, a track star, and fast as anything, but she hadn’t quite seen her climb yet, and she knew that she could, at times, even manage to fall flat on her face on a flat surface. So with that knowledge, it could go either way.

Other students who saw her running dodged out of the way, others looking on with interest, and Aleksandra could see some of their friends looking on from a distance, without a doubt they had already spotted the French girl on the platform, unawares, or perhaps ignoring, of what was going on.

Then Lena came to the wall, jumped, with the speed she had attained, and by a stroke of luck managed to grasp the ledge. And Aleksandra could attest that certainly in this case it was more luck than skill, because fast as she was, never ever had she seen Lena climb anything anywhere half way to gracefully.

That was presumably the moment that Lena realised the error of her ways, fingers holding on to the ledge, still a ways to go to get over the bannister in place to make sure that some bone headed student wouldn’t fall off one day, saving the university from being sued to all hell and back. Aleksandra raised her eyebrows, chuckling as she looked on, and Lena looked around her with an air of amazement.

It was far enough from the ground that she would hurt herself if she fell, no elegant way to catch yourself from that without twisting an ankle, and the bannister came up to most people’s waists. Aleksandra casually sauntered closer, until she could lean against the wall next to where Lena was hanging on to the ledge with all her might.

“So. You are going to climb this?”

The other girl was silent for a long moment, no doubt far longer in her mind than it was in Aleksandra’s. She huffed, and Aleksandra could imagine the eye roll and the way Lena puffed a lock of hair out of her eyes.

“I am.”

The reply was terse and stubborn, and Aleksandra looked up. In all fairness, she could have easily just given Lena a leg up, but where would have been the fun in that? In the mean time, Amelie still hadn’t as much as batted an eyelash in her direction, and now Lena was dangling a few feet below the French girl, who was either oblivious or just didn’t care.

She raised one eyebrow, waiting for more.

Again there was silence Lena spoke.

“I may not have thought this out all the way.”

Aleksandra laughed at that, a deep hearty laugh, shaking her head at her small friend, and she pushed off the wall, looking at her friend’s situation, and just how far she would have to climb to get up the platform. She made her wait for it, just a little bit because in all honesty it was hilarious. And it wasn’t as if she hadn’t warned her friend multiple times that no good could come of this. 

She had. Often. And loudly. And more than once other friends had said the exact same thing.

“You know. I suppose I could help you get up there, but…”

She let her sentence trail off, grinning as she shrugged broad shoulders.

“Aleks.” Lena started, her tone pleading. “Aleksandra. Come on.” Silence as there came no reply from her. Then “Sasha, come on.”

Aleksandra’s only reply was deep laughter at her friend’s predicament, which halted at the moment she looked up. She was pretty certain that Lena hadn’t noticed her yet, but over the bannister, elbows on it, looking down at Lena and her with a face that she would almost describe as amused, if she wasn’t not entirely sure if she could be such a thing, was Amelie.

She shrugged up at the French girl, smile on her face, who only raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow, face as good as blank.

Lena, in the mean time must have noticed that things had gotten terribly silent and tried to look over her shoulder.

“Come on. Please help me?” She fell silent. Then, “I guess you were right and maybe I shouldn’t have done this, alright. Now help me up the-“

She must have looked up at that moment, looking into the face of Amelie, who said absolutely nothing, only looked, the same blank expression still on her face. And that was the moment Lena yelped and let go.

It would have been a terrible thing of course to just let her friend fall, and in all honesty Aleksandra had foreseen such a scenario, which was why she hadn’t strayed too far from the ledge, even as she had taken a step back from it, and she caught her friend, putting her safely on the ground.

“You know. You’re really lucky you have smart friends.” So it wasn’t entirely humble of her to say it, but it was true.

Lena didn’t respond, instead staring up at Amelie, who after a moment huffed audibly, and turned around with a flip of her ponytail.

Then, Lena turned to her, eyes shining, and a wide grin on her face.

“Aleks. I’m pretty sure she likes me.”

She patted her friend on the back, one hand on her shoulder.

“Sure, Lena. If that is what makes you happy, then sure.”


End file.
